Parody of "Make Em Say Ugh" by Master P
by Dellchat
Summary: Parody of "Make Em Say Ugh" by Master P called "Make Em Say Hi" with "rappers" Heero Yuey and other guests.


Make Em Say Hi  
  
(phone dialing, phone ringing)  
(Duo)  
Colony Studios, Whazzzupp?!?!?  
  
(Goku)  
Who dis is? Who dis is?  
  
(Duo)  
Boy this is Duo. Who is this?  
  
(Goku)  
Uh, this is Yuey!  
  
(Duo)  
Yuey?  
  
(Goku)  
Yeah, this is Yuey!  
  
(Duo)  
Well Yuey, let me hear ya say "Hi!"  
  
(Goku)  
(voice cracking) Hiiiiii!  
  
(Duo)  
Man, this ain't no mother@#$#@!! Yuey  
  
(Goku)  
Man, hang the phone up  
  
Chorus: Make Em Say Hiii (Hi!)  
N-nah-n-nah! (n-nah-n-nah)  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
Yo, I'm the colony's one and only tank  
Protect those big things, and the colony's bank  
3rd class silos, pilots in combats  
My comrades is wheelers and killers with weird hats  
Never gave a monkey about a foe or any riches  
And people come short, leave them in ditches  
Protect Relena P, the Commander-In-Chief  
And when fools went up to her  
Yo, I'm knocking out some teeth  
I'm down here shooting, hanging with my buster  
Trying to get rid of OZ and all of them hustlers  
Stepping on toes, breaking people's toes  
In the space, you fool, anything goes  
Breaking fools off cause I'm a Wing Zero pilot  
At ease, and salute and stay silent  
  
Chorus: Make Em Say Hiii (Hi!)  
N-nah-n-nah! (n-nah-n-nah) (3x)  
  
(Ash Ketchum)  
Abra exercising his right of exorcism  
Found him in my expedition, fully chopping letters  
Business till he was sent to prison, our mission  
They heard about my Pidgey, Colony Record Jiggly  
No telling how bad it get, because the worst will vary  
People think I make them worry, and file lawsuits  
They want to shut me down and kick me with a boot  
Pikachu salute! Everything in store, cause they know  
everything I know, mean more money more  
Pokemon in the greens, the Mewtwos and Kadabras  
In my ball, reminding you mankeys of who the greatest  
Definitely the craziest, so the people gon' stick em high  
My Hiiiii went twice (hi, hi)  
And ended with nine, get em  
  
Chorus: Make Em Say Hiii (Hi!)  
N-nah-n-nah! (n-nah-n-nah) (3x)  
  
(Sonic)  
Yuey going to make you say Hiiiii, I'm a make you say Byeeee  
I'm not Master P but guaranteed to move this @#$#@!## crowd  
I run faster then witches, rings, cause I like ditches  
Hitting nothing but bad b*****, call me, I might hit ya  
And destroy that Ro-Bot-Nik, don't trip  
After I bust yo ship, then after that say Sa-yo-na-ra  
I hang with Sega, I do my thing with Sega  
They want to know if I'm a loser cause I hang with a fox named Tails  
So when, we connect, sucker better respect this, I run quick  
Cause I got a, vicious right leg but ya know what? My left is quick!  
Sonic, you the type of hedgehog that promotes violence?   
You ain't right  
Cause I'll step in the club and say something  
To get those Dreamcast characters, from fightin!! (Bout it!!)  
Bad as rogues, I'm cold, extra speed through  
Sony? Never, knocking them because all you can see is 3-D  
And Genesis is the game that I play, Sega Saturn got my back  
I run this company, you losers  
And Playstion two is a bunch of BS  
  
Chorus: Make Em Say Hiii (Hi!)  
N-nah-n-nah! (n-nah-n-nah) (3x)  
  
(Relena)  
We capitalize and monopolize on everything   
We see keep Wing Zero drawed  
And cocked, we got the peace in a lock, we can't be stopped  
Too hot  
Check the spots we got on the peace cause  
This Wing can set up roadblocks, we fading all you OZ  
Want some mo? Then Wufei, will stretch you like elastic  
Duo rip up your plastic, Lector eating your caskets  
We drastic, our tactics is homegrown in a jello  
So feel the wrath of this sister, it's like I don't fight you at all  
Forget the BS boys, it's the peaceloving Relena  
The Colony's Diva, not a man eater, believe her  
Or see her, and get that violence erased  
I'm a decision maker, I'll never get carried away  
So stay in your place, when ya hear Relena speaking  
Quatre spray, clear the way, when ya see the Wing creeping  
  
Chorus: Make Em Say Hiii (Hi!)  
N-nah-n-nah! (n-nah-n-nah) (3x)  
  
(Li from Card Captors)  
Hi  
I'm that fellow who catches cards  
When Sakura doesn't even know how to do it  
You could be the little bitty skinny card captor with braids in her hair  
Using cards and wands too  
I done paid my dues, but still am really blue  
Because against Sakura, I always lose  
I'm still a fool, you ain't heard the news  
I was a Colony rapper, trying to make some moves  
I won't stop now, Kero, I can't stop  
You can't stop me, so punk don't try me  
I can beat Clow Reed, so I don't die  
We met and I said, Hi-hi-hiii-Hi  
All aboard, NSYNC is inside  
The group going Bye Bye Bye  
A card captor war? Got to fight and shoot inside rumors  
People being here, being there, BEWARE!!  
Li there, Yuey there, Ash there, Relena there, Sonic there  
Ain't wearing caps, I don't have any gas fumes  
I roll with nothing, but them green funky costumes  
I get with Sakura, and that ain't no lie  
Watch how many cards get caught, hi-hiii-hi-hiiiiii  
  
Chorus: Make Em Say Hiii (Hi!)  
N-nah-n-nah! (n-nah-n-nah) (3x) (fade)  
  
  



End file.
